My Light In The Darkness
by Mysterious Melody
Summary: Set at the end of KH2, where Riku and Sora are at the beach. During a little heart to heart chat, their true emotions for each other are exposed. Yaoi, boyxboy Riku x Sora YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. DON'T LIKE BOYXBOY DON'T READ


Summary: Set at the end of KH2, where Riku and Sora are at the beach. During a little heart to heart chat, their true emotions for each other are exposed.  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, boyxboy  
PAIRING: Riku x Sora  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT IS MENTIONED ABOVE, CLICK ON THE BACK BUTTON AND DO NOT SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. THANK YOU.

My Light in the Darkness.

" Hey Sora... Could you help me? I want to get down to the water." Riku spoke softly to his friend, the petite brunette who was trapped here in the darkness with him. Sora, the Keyblade Master, who despite everything Riku did, said, or was never gave up on him. Sora was Riku's light in the darkness.

"At least the waves sound the same." Riku said to himself as Sora led him down to the water's edge.

Time passed as the two friends spoke of their past, before and after this all began; Riku revealing how he had been jealous of Sora, as Sora was jealous of him.

"There is one advantage to being me, something you could never imitate." Riku spoke in a soft whisper, causing Sora to tilt his head and stare at Riku with eyes full of curiosity. That look made Riku's heart flutter in his chest, because truth be told, he loved this petite brunette beside him.

"Having you for a friend." Riku answered as calmly as he could. Sora gave one of his trademark cheesy grins, a sign that he was happy; this small little grin made a smile pull on the sides of Riku's mouth; he loved seeing his little angel happy.

"Well then, I guess I'm okay as I am, cause I have something you could never imitate either." Riku looked over at his friend, feeling a faint blush gather on his cheeks and his heart start to flutter in his chest. Could it be that his angel felt the same way as him?

"Riku? Is something wrong?" Sora asked, concern in his eyes.

Riku was just staring at his companion, finding it hard to formulate words, so instead he cupped Sora's face in his hands and kissed him. Sora tensed up before relaxing, interlocking his fingers in Riku's hair.

Riku ran his tongue across Sora's lips, gently requesting entrance. To his surprise, it was given to him, so he plunged his tongue into Sora's mouth, probing, searching every corner and crevice. This small action caused a loud moan to escape from Sora's lips as he felt himself being pushed onto the sand and Riku climb on top of him.

"Sora...I love you." Riku whispered huskily into Sora's ear, a smirk playing on his lips. He ground their hips together, causing another moan to escape from Sora's lips, "God Sora, I love to hear you moan."

Riku ground their hips harder, making Sora's moans louder. "So beautiful." Riku whispered to himself. The older ran his hand up the younger boys chest, a devilish glint in his eyes, before lifting the hem of his shirt and pulling it off Sora. The brunette's chest was well built and had a nice tone; fighting the heartless had done wonders for his physique and Riku liked it, as he moaned lightly just at the sight.

"R-Riku, I l-love you too." Sora said, his breathing coming out in heavy pants.  
Upon hearing these words, Riku couldn't help but smile lovingly at Sora before crashing his lips on his once again. The kiss was strong and filled with passion; the need they felt for each other's body became overwhelming as the love they felt for each other began to flow through the kiss.

"Riku...take me." Sora whispered seductively. Riku's eyes flew open in shock; those words were words that he had only dreamed of hearing before now. It made him so happy to know that Sora wanted him just as much as he wanted Sora, and to be inside this, hot, little body would be the best feeling imaginable.

Riku trailed his hand down Sora's chest before sliding his hand into Sora's pants and began pumping his cock at a steady pace, whilst at the same time sucking and nipping at Sora's neck, "O-oh god Riku...ungh you feel so gooood...." Moans were constantly escaped Sora's lips, and they got louder with each passing second.

"That's it Sora, moan for me." Riku began pumping Sora's cock faster, causing louder, more erotic moans to come from Sora's lips, "Those sounds are like music to my ears." Riku whispered, his voice think with lust. The older nibbled at Sora's earlobe before moving to suck and lightly nip at one of Sora's nipples, "Sora you are so...delicious." He began to suck and nip at his Sora's other nipple.

"Uh...Riku, you're driving me crazy, Unh..." Riku quickly worked to rid Sora of his pants and leave a fully naked Sora beneath him. He propped himself up on his elbows to gaze down at his lover's body.

"Sora, you are so hot, I can't wait to be inside you, to take you." Riku practically purred before to his surprised their positions were reversed and Riku found Sora on top of him.

"Riku, let me please you." The brunette said, a smile on his lips.

Sora began by removing Riku's shirt and playing with his nipples, squeezing them between his fingers, causing Riku to start moaning heavily, "You like this Riku? Umm...I'm so glad." Sora then proceeded to pull down Riku's pants to reveal a very hard and erect cock, "Riku what do we have here hmm?" Sora smirked at Riku before planting a kiss on the head of Riku's cock.

"OH GOD SORA!!" Riku began panting heavily, as Sora deep throated him. The sight of his lover's head bobbing up and down between his thighs was enough to bring him to the edge; he threw his head back in pleasure when Sora hummed around his cock. The vibrations were almost too much for Riku and he nearly came, but he wouldn't let himself, he was going to take Sora and that was that. He pulled Sora from off his cock and reversed the positions again.

"Sora, you are so fucking sexy, and your mouth feels fucking wonderful." Riku put three of his fingers into Sora's mouth, "Now Sora suck." He commanded, and Sora obliged; eventually Riku pulled his fingers out of Sora's mouth when coated in a nice thick layer of saliva and began to probe at Sora's entrance. He then inserted two fingers and began a scissoring motion. Sora whimpered at first at the intrusion, before the pleasure set in and he began to moan loudly and his breathing became heavier.

"R-Riku, faster, please, stop teasing me." Riku decided to be kind and inserted a third finger and picked up the pace, "Oh god! Riku just like that! Oh my..!" Sora was cut off when Riku's fingers gently caressed that sweet spot inside of Sora "A-ah R-Rikuuuuu...." Sora gave a low scream, shock waves of pleasure ran through his body, "R-Riku please, inside, I need you inside me."

Riku looked into the eyes of his lover, removing his fingers. He positioned himself at Sora's entrance, "It'll hurt at first Sora, but that will change, just please try to relax." Sora nodded as Riku pushed into him; the pain was immense at first but when Riku was fully seated inside he gave Sora time to adjust to him. After a few moments the pain subsided and pleasure replaced it.

Sora rocked his hips as a sign for Riku to start moving. Riku started thrusting in and out of Sora at a slow and steady pace, enjoying Sora's moans of pleasure which were gradually getting louder. Riku aimed for that sweet spot inside of Sora and when he found it, Sora threw his head back and screamed louder then before.

"OH GOD RIKU!" Sora yelled, his body overcome with the pleasurable feeling of Riku's cock deep within him, "Riku, faster, harder, please." Riku did as Sora asked and picked up the pace, "Aaaah Oh god that...ungh...feels so good."

Sora was then unable to speak as he couldn't form coherent words through the passion. Riku then delved between their entangled bodies and latched onto Sora's cock pumping in time with his thrusts, "Ungh...Angh...Uh." This was all Sora could muster, he was overcome with pleasure. Riku made direct contact with that sweet spot in Sora and repeatedly thrust into it, "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs as he came all over his lovers hands, clenching his muscles around Riku as his orgasm barrelled through him; Riku could longer hold it and came deep inside Sora.

Riku pulled out of Sora and licked the semen off his cock, "Sora you taste good." He whispered, his voice sounding husky as he lent down and kissed Sora with a passion, allowing the petite brunette to taste himself.

"Riku, that was amazing...I love you." Sora whispered when they broke the kiss for air.

"I love you too Sora." Riku whispered, holding the brunette close to his chest. They stayed like that for a long time, before they saw the door to light appear before them. "The Door to Light." Riku stated simply.

Sora jumped up and quickly threw his clothes on, holding his hand out to Riku, "Come on Riku let's go." Riku took the offered hand, and stood up before quickly dressing. He was going home, not only to his old friends and new, but with Sora, the man he loved and who loved him back; holding hands they stepped through the Door to Light.

"Hey, look at the sky." Goofy pointed to two lights that were falling through the sky at a fast pace.

"What could that be?" Donald asked, although he knew no one had the answer.

"Wait that's...It's Sora and Riku!" Kairi exclaimed when she saw the two figures hit the water, swimming up to the beach. Sora and Riku were greeted by their friends; Sora was pushed to the ground by Donald and Goofy, while Riku happily threw Mickey into the air.

Sora turned to Riku and held out his hand, this had everyone puzzled, Riku took Sora's hand planting a loving kiss on it he then pulled Sora up to kiss him deeply and lovingly, he slid his tongue into Sora's mouth to deepen the kiss. Needless to say this had everyone shocked, especially Kairi who thought they both liked her.

Pulling apart Riku spoke in ragged breaths, "Sora and I are lovers, we don't care whether you like it or not but we are." Riku spoke with such assurance in his voice, Sora couldn't help but let the biggest smile come across his face, he felt so safe with Riku and what he just did, proves above all else how much he cares. Everyone was happy for them, they were stunned at first but quickly got over it, after all the two had done everything to help each other it was pretty obvious they cared for each other as more then just friends. Even Kairi congratulated them and realised even though she liked Sora his destiny lied with Riku not her and she wished her friends all the happiness in the world.

Later that night by that old tree, Riku and Sora sat together, arms wrapped around each other, watching the stars as they prepared for their new life together


End file.
